Antivan Massage
by KotOR-Luvr
Summary: Zevran, seeing the lovely Warden in distress, offers to give her a massage. At first, she declines the offer. But the night she accepts it, is a night filled with pleasure.


**A/N: So, I was browsing through my friends' art on Instagram again and I came across art of her Warden and Zevvy when he was giving her a massage. I said I'd write a fic about it and so I delivered (weeks after I said I'd write the fic :'D )! So, here it is, in all its glory!**

 **Story Genre: Romance**

 **Story Rating: M**

 **Rating Content: Sexual Content, Brief Mild Language**

* * *

Glenn gently rolled her shoulders and her neck, trying so desperately to work out the stiffness in her body. Today was... trying, to say in the very least.

She knew there would be trials when she became a Grey Warden, and she had fully accepted that fact, but right in this moment, she was just wishing things would be easier.

A sigh escaped her lips, one that the resident Assassin easily overheard. It wasn't a relieved sigh, or a content sigh. No, it was far from it.

He could easily tell she was exhausted, and he truly could not blame her. If he were in her shoes, he most likely would have quit by now. He may be an assassin, but even assassins have limits.

He watched her from his tent as she rose from her spot near the fire, stretching out her limbs. Such a lovely body, he thought. Lithe limbs, a soft yet curvy frame. Truly beautiful.

She nodded to Alistair, who bid her a good evening, and she turned on her heel and made her way to her tent, which wasn't too far from his own.

The Warden paused for a moment and gave Zevran a slightly questioning look. "Are you there?" She joked.

A small grin tugged at the corner of his lips. "Completely and entirely, my dear Warden."

She tilted her head slightly, her dark hair falling just in front of her eyes. "You seem somewhat... distant."

"I just could not help but notice, dear Warden, how tired you look."

She rubbed her neck. "Do I look that bad?" She asked, sheepishly.

Zevran couldn't help but laugh at her statement. "Not at all, my dear. I don't think there has ever been a time where your beauty has been diminished."

A slight blush could be seen on Glenn's cheeks at his compliment and, once again, he felt a smile tugging at his lips. "I believe it is all this constant walking and fighting that is making you so exhausted," he told her, "I think I know just the thing that will help you."

She chuckled. "A good night's rest?"

The assassin's brows furrowed slightly. "Mm, I'm thinking more drastic measures are called for, in fact."

A small amount of concern could be seen on her face. "How drastic?"

"Well, my thought is this; we retire to your tent and I show you the sort of massage skills that one only learns when growing up in an Antivan whorehouse."

At first, Glenn was confused as to what Zevran was offering to her. Although a massage _did_ sound lovey, she couldn't help but feel like there was something hidden in his statement.

It took a moment, but it finally hit her. "Zevran, are you... suggesting what I think you are?"

A seductive grin spread across his lips and there was an almost mischievous gleam in his eyes. "If you are wondering if there will be more than just a massage involved..." he slowly approached her, never breaking eye contact, "Let's just say that, you most certainly won't be disappointed with any of the techniques I have picked up over the years."

Glenn's eyes widened and a deep, crimson blush spread along her cheeks and the tips of her ears. "I... that is, are you - I-I'm not..."

As she fumbled over her words, Zevran couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight. "If that is not what you desire, my dear Warden, there is no need to worry."

Almost at once, Glenn calmed down and she finally managed to gather her words. "I don't... know, Zev..."

He smiles, almost tenderly. "I am not going to push you into something you do not want. However, if you do change your mind,"

He walks to his tent, "I am never far, _mi querida_."

And with that, he entered his tent, leaving behind a very stunned Glenn.

She rubbed the back of her neck and looked around the camp, hoping desperately that nobody saw what had just transpired. She could feel the heat burning her cheeks and the tips of her ears, making her wish that there was a stream nearby to cool her down.

Although Zevran's offer was more than tempting, she truly didn't feel like she was ready for... that. Not now, at least.

Perhaps another evening.

/ / /

It had been almost a week since Zevran's proposition and he had not bothered her about it since and for that, she was grateful.

Not that his offer wasn't at all tempting, but she hadn't felt ready when he had came to her.

Glenn had been thinking about it, as well. About his offer. She wanted to be with him, but it was her nervousness that had held her back.

She didn't need to be shy around him, or nervous, she knew. Zevran respected her and he didn't judge her; he didn't judge anyone, really. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable.

Glenn looked around the camp to see that the men (well, most of the men, as Oghren was passed out outside his tent) were returning from the stream. Sten was stone-faced, as usual, Alistair was rolling his eyes most likely at Zevran, who was laughing heartily.

And who was also shirtless.

Glenn couldn't help but eye up the Assassins' well-toned body. He was very well built, muscles quivering with each step he took. Her eyes traveled down from his chest to his abdomen.

When her eyes travelled back upward, they were immediately met with Zevrans' hazel ones.

She quickly glanced away back to the fire, hoping desperately that he hadn't seen her looking.

His approaching footsteps told her otherwise.

The assassin placed himself beside the Warden. "Did you like what you saw, _mi_ _querida_?" He teased her.

She felt a blush crawling up her cheeks and Zevran laughed. "No need to be shy, my dear Warden; I do not mind you staring."

Glenn stared into the fire for a few brief moments before turning her attention to Zevran. "I've been thinking..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"About... your offer."

He chuckled. "I have made many offers to you, my dear. Which one are you speaking of?"

Glenn cleared her throat slightly. "The... massage... a few days ago."

His teasing expression immediately faded away to a serious one. "I see. And...?"

She rubbed at the back of her neck, her gaze briefly breaking away from his. "I think that... a massage might actually feel nice right about now."

Zevrans' lips quirked slightly at the corners and he raised an eyebrow. "A willing victim, it is. And, if I might ask, if the opportunity to proceed past the massage were to present itself?"

Her breath hitched and for a brief moment, she hesitated. A small conflict ran through her mind, before she came to her decision.

"I'll leave that up to you."

A smile finally formed on his lips, Zevran gently took Glenn by the hand and stood from the log. "Come with me, my dear."

He lead her into his tent.

/ / /

They both sat on top of the soft furs, cross legged. Glenn's armour had long since been removed and all that remained was her overshirt and leggings. Zevran had also undone the braids in his hair, allowing for the soft, wavy locks to fall down over his ears.

She was surprised to learn that Zevran often carried a bottle of Antivan massage oil with him. It smelled much like mint with a small twist of pine. It was very soothing.

His deft hands worked at the tight muscles in her shoulders, rubbing, pinching, kneading in all of the right places. She sighed in contentment at the assassins' ministrations, her head falling back slightly.

Zevran smiled slightly, seeing the Wardens' relaxed state. He didn't quite understand why, but he preferred seeing Glenn this way rather than seeing her under constant stress. It was... calming.

"How does this feel, _mi querida_?" He asked.

"Amazing..." she sighed again as his thumbs rolled against some particularly tight muscles. "The tension is just... melting away."

"I am glad you are enjoying it."

She sighed in response and her eyes fluttered closed, a small smile formed on her lips. A truly angelic face, Zevran thought. And such fair skin, so soft and smooth. Such beautiful temptation...

He suddenly paused and before Glenn could protest, his arms wrapped around her waist and he placed his lips against the back of her neck, nearly startling her.

"Zevran!" She gasped.

He chuckled against her skin. "I apologize for startling you so, _cariña_." He kissed her neck once more. "But... if I am to massage your back, your shirt..."

He felt Glenn stiffen in his grasp and he released his arms from around her. "Would you prefer not...?"

"No, it's... fine." She breathed. "Could you perhaps... turn around?"

She could feel a smile on his lips. "Of course."

Once he completely removed himself from her person, she turned around to make sure he had turned around completely and, once satisfied, Glenn completely removed her overshirt, folding it and setting it to the side. She then lied on top of the furs on her belly, resting her head on her arms. "I'm ready."

She heard Zevran turn around and he settled himself beside her. "It would be easier if I were to straddle you, if you do not mind?"

Glenn hesitated at first, but then she nodded. "It's okay..."

Slowly, almost carefully, he eased himself overtop of her and rested his one hand at the small of her back whilst using the other to grab the bottle of Antivan lotion, dripping a generous portion along her back.

Starting at the small of her back, Zevran used his thumbs and ran them along her spine, and spreading them out once he reached her shoulder blades, applying a firm but gentle pressure to them. "I think I found the source of your stress, Warden."

She groaned in response, not in pain, but rather in satisfied pleasure. Never once had Glenn been treated to such a nice thing. It made her feel... good, special even.

Zevran dug the heel of his hand into her back on a tight muscle and she arched slightly and let out a small moan. "Mm... right there..."

He raised an eyebrow at her and rubbed hand along that muscle once more, earning another moan from the Warden. A deliciously low, breathy moan.

Needing to take his mind off of the sounds she was making, Zevran tried to make some form of conversation. "You work far too hard, my dear, and for far too long. You deserve a break."

"Mhmm..."

Well, so much for conversation.

He decided to focus on his massage, then. With how tense his Warden was, she needed as much attention as possible. He wanted her completely relaxed, calm, and most importantly satisfied. In these trying times, it was hard for her to experience any of those things.

Zevran rubbed at her back in slow, languid circles, gently easing the muscles. Whenever he found a tight one, he would either apply a pressure with his hands or thumbs. Every so often, Glenn would release a small sigh, or a moan or groan. Despite himself, he couldn't help but feel aroused by the sounds she was making. All just from a massage.

He wondered just what other sounds she could make.

Glenn sighed contentedly as the assassin continued to rub and knead at her back, her toes curling slightly whenever he hit a particularly tense area. It had been quite some time since she had last felt so relaxed.

Zevran slid his hands up her back and just under her arms, then down her ribs. He then leaned over her, his lips pressing close to her ear. "Such delicious sounds you make, _corazoncita_..."

He suddenly nipped at the tip of her ear, making her gasp and quiver beneath him. "Zev..."

He kissed her neck before lifting himself up. "You had said it would be up to me if an opportunity to proceed had presented itself, but I still wish to know; do you want this?"

"I..." Glenn hesitated, for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. Gathering up the furs (and her courage), she did her best to cover her bosom and she lifted herself and turned so she was facing Zevran. He kept his gaze steady and on her eyes, never breaking away.

He wouldn't ever do anything without her consent, this she knew. She trusted him, and yet... she just felt nervous. This was new waters for her.

So she had a choice: either just test the water, and possibly leave it to later. Or, jump right in and take that risk.

With a short, but quivering breath, Glenn gently nodded her head. "Yes..."

With a small smile, Zevran leaned in and brushed back her bangs from in front of her eyes. "I promise you, Glenn, I shall give you nothing less than pleasure this evening."

His lips pressed to hers in a firm, tender kiss. At first, it had startled her, but soon she melted right into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him and grasping tightly to his back

Zevran gently eased them down so she was laying on her back and he hovered just above her, resting on his elbows as to not smother her. Glenn still clung tightly to him, not wanting to let go lest the furs over her chest fall off.

For a brief moment, their kiss broke and Zevran quickly took advantage of her parted lips, slipping his tongue between them, further deepening their kiss. Once again Glenn was taken by surprise and at first she didn't know how to react to such a... saucy kiss.

Before she could even respond, Zevran had broken their kiss once more and made his way down her neck, kissing, licking and nipping the tender flesh, and she would respond in earnest, small gasps slipping past her lips as her grip tightened at his back, a shiver crawling down her spine.

They had barely started and yet she was already so worked up. Surely she had to be an innocent, he thought. He would make sure to take care when making love to her, as he would not wish to hurt her more than what was necessary. He also would make sure to treat her, to show her what true ecstasy could be like.

His hands slid up from her ribs to the furs that covered her chest and he briefly paused in his ministrations. "May I?"

She nodded. "Mhm." Was her breathless response.

With a small nod, Zevran pulled the furs away to reveal her beautifully pale breasts. "Such fair skin, _mi amor_." He placed a kiss just over her chest, "and absolutely _succulent_..."

He flicked his tongue across the sensitive flesh of her breast, causing her to gasp. "Zev!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the young Warden. "You are quite sensitive, my dear. I shall have to keep that in mind for next time."

For a brief moment, she froze. 'Next time'...

"But for now," He placed another kiss on her breast. "I wish to see how sensitive you are in _other_ places..."

Glenn bit at her lower lip as the Antivan peppered her with light, soft kisses. She swore, it was like he was teasing her! His lips just barley coming into contact with her skin, his breath hot against her as her body quivered in response. Small whimpers could be heard as he made his way down her body, his hands trailing down her sides, and then at her hips.

Her eyes shot open when his fingers hooked into her leggings.

"There is nothing to be concerned about, Glenn." He gently reassures her. "If you do not wish to continue, however, say the word and I shall stop."

"No, please..." she blushed at her own words. "Don't stop."

A small grin tugged at the corner of his lips before he pulled down her leggings, slowly revealing the rest of her body to him. Such beautiful skin, he thought.

Once they slipped past her feet, Zevran placed them off to the side before turning back his attention to his Warden.

Her body almost glowed in the firelight that shone through the tent, quivering with anticipation. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, flushed along with her face and the tips of her ears. Her lips - such soft lips, he thought - were parted and slightly swollen from their earlier kisses. Her legs looked far more delicate, less bulky, compared to when she wore her armour. And the way they were spread so slightly, almost teasingly, giving him a lovely view of the apex of her thighs.

Glenn, feeling self-aware under his piercing gaze, placed her arm over her breasts in an attempt to cover them and brought her knees together, to which he chuckled. "Do not be shy, my dear Warden. You are an incredibly beautiful woman." Gently grasping her foot, he kissed her ankle and then hooked her leg over his shoulder. "And, if I might say so, very enticing..."

He kissed the side of her knee and then he made his way down her quivering thigh.

Glenn couldn't help the shiver that wracked her body as his lips trailed down her legs. She was not entirely an innocent; she had heard... things. And this was one of those things.

Bringing her other knee over his shoulder, he started the process again and Glenn, in response, made a sound resembling that of distress. Zevran laughed. "Patience..." he purred.

She whimpered but he still did not rush. He wanted to savour this as much as possible, and he wanted her to remember everything about this evening. Everything.

By the time he was finished, she was already writhing out of impatience as well as anticipation. As he lowered himself between her legs, he carefully watched her expression; frustrated, excited, anticipating what was to come. Biting at her lower lip, she waited.

And so did he.

Her brows furrowed and it wasn't until she lifted herself to look at him that his tongue languidly stroked at her entrance. A sharp gasp escaped her lips and her head fell back onto the furs, a ragged groan sounding from deep within her throat.

Zevran hummed in appreciation and he licked at his lips. "Delicious..." he murmured. "Perhaps another small taste, yes?"

His tongue delved back into her and Glenn couldn't hold back the shrill cry from escaping her. These sensations he was bringing forth, they were so new to her. And yet, they felt absolutely amazing! The way his mouth moved against her most intimate of places, how his tongue delved into her, each action would stoke the flames within her, burning, growing larger with each passing moment. The heat pooled deep within her, slowly spreading throughout her entire body, rendering her unable to stop the torrents of whimpers, moans and cries from leaving her. Oh Maker, it almost felt too good!

Zevran paused for a brief moment and just as she was about to protest, he slipped a deft finger inside of her, curling almost gently. Glenn's back arched upward and a shuddering moan could be heard. "Zevran..."

The way she said his name, how she almost whispered it, it nearly drove him crazy. Oh, how he would love to have her saying his name, over and over again, like a prayer on her lips. But a young virgin such as herself could only take so much pleasure, he did not wish to have her too exhausted. He wanted her satisfied, not tired.

Her fingers ran through Zevran's golden locks, pulling at the strands. "Zev, please - I can't - just-" her toes curled tightly and her legs quivered. "Oh, Maker, it's too much!" She gasped.

The Antivan then grasped tightly to her thighs, not relenting in his ministrations. Her hips jerked up frantically and a piercing cry echoed throughout the camp as her climax overcame her, her body writhing as her hands grasped at whatever was around her; the furs, the pillows, his hair.

Zevran continued to lap at the sweet juices that now flowed from her. He had to be careful, of course, as she could be incredibly sensitive and he did not want to overwhelm her senses. Once she finally settled, he then came up from between her legs, licking his lips seductively. "Such a sweet taste..."

Glenn sighed contentedly, her breath still shaky from her lingering orgasmic high. Wrapping her arms around his broad torso she kissed him passionately, tasting herself on his tongue. One would think it would disgust someone, but no. It was raw, sensual, and very much arousing. She instinctively hooked her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her body.

His hips ground slightly into her own and she whimpered, feeling the prominent bulge in his trousers pressing against her wet heat.

Maker, he just felt so _large_.

He pressed his forehead to hers, placing a light kiss on her lips. "Are you still wanting this?"

Glenn felt a small smile tug at the corners of her lips. "I think... you're asking that one too many times."

"I do not wish for you to feel pressured, _cariña_." He said. "I want to be certain that you want this."

She brought her lips to his. "I do, Zev. I want _you_."

He looked into her jade eyes, searching for anything; doubt, fear, worry. And yet, he found nothing but adoration and trust.

She trusted him. She wanted him. And damn him if he denied her desire.

He gave her a smug, almost coy smile. "An eager little minx, aren't you?"

Her blush immediately returned to which he chuckled. "Not to worry, my Warden. I shall be certain to take care of whatever needs you may have."

Pulling away from her, Zevran stood from his position and slowly worked at the strings that held the hem of his pants together. For a brief moment, their eyes met, green to hazel.

He then slid the trousers down his well-toned legs. Slowly rising, never breaking eye contact with her, his body was now bared to her.

Such a beautiful man, she thought. His tattoos did not only adorn his face, but his chest as well as his abdomen and his sides. The intricate lines curled and swirled downwards, some of them trailing off whilst others continued down. Some ended in a tight spiral, others ended in a soft curve. The tattoos went all the way down past his taut center, and spiralling tightly around his...

Her eyes widened slightly and a shiver shook her body. His member, fully hard, Maker, it looked... large. There was no other way to put it.

Seeing her sudden bout of anxiety, Zevran lowered himself back down, giving her a gentle kiss. "I will not lie to you, Glenn; it may hurt the first time."

She nodded. "I know..."

Resting himself on his elbows, he passionately kissed his Warden, coaxing her legs around him. He would not enter her, not just yet. He needed her relaxed, calm. He did not want her to feel any more pain than what she should, he didn't want her to feel pain at all. But, with how tight she had felt around his fingers, and with his size, it was almost impossible. So, he would resort to keeping her mind and body at ease.

Unbeknownst to the Crow, however, that Glenn was already relaxed. With him, she knew he could be trusted. He would never intentionally hurt her, and he would try to be gentle whereas other men most likely would not. He was thinking of her before himself, and that alone was more than enough to ease her worries.

Zevrans' hands moved along her lithe frame, gently caressing the areas he knew would soothe the mind and body. When, finally, there was no shaking or quivering muscle, when she was finally easing into their heated kiss, his hand slid down to his pulsing member, slowly guiding himself into her.

Her body tensed slightly, but then immediately relaxed once again. "I trust you..." She breathed into his ear.

As he continued to enter her, Glenn held fast to the Antivan, her toes curling in anticipation. Her breath quickened and her heart pounded. She released a small whimper when she felt that stretch within her, a good feeling but at the same time, slightly painful.

Zevran instantly sensed her distress and, pressing his lips to hers, his hips snapped forward sharply, breaking through her virgin barrier. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back and a sharp yelp of pain, muffled by his mouth, emitted from her throat.

He immediately stilled himself, allowing for the young elf to adjust to him. She felt so _tight_ around him, and almost unbearably wet. It was taking everything in his power to not simply take her, to make her scream and let her pleasure be known to the rest of the camp.

But, he waited. After all, he was nothing if not a gentleman. And this evening was about her. He wouldn't dare be so selfish on a night such as this.

Glenn finally managed to catch her breath and she felt herself being lost in the sensations of their joining. She felt so _full_ , satisfyingly so, the feeling of a man being inside of her was so foreign and yet, incredibly pleasurable. She squirmed slightly underneath him. "Zev, I don't... what-"

"Do you wish for me to move, _corazoncita_?"

She nodded almost frantically and, cautiously, he slid out of her, watching her expression carefully. The Warden bit her lower lip, whimpering quietly as he moved. Satisfied that she was no longer in pain, Zevran slid back into her, enjoying the soft moan that came from her.

He rolled his hips into her, starting at a slow, steady pace. She buried her face into his shoulder, trying desperately to hide her blushing cheeks. "Maker's breath..."

"No, my dear, just mine." He nipped at the tip of her ear, flicking his tongue against it. "And yours..."

He thrust sharply, his hips just slightly angled. Her cry of pleasure, as well as her nails clawing at his back, signalled he had hit that sweet spot inside of her.

He licked and nipped at her neck, then, making her shudder beneath him. "I promised you nothing less than pleasure, did I not?"

"Mhm..." She nodded, her voice sounding like that of a small whine.

Grasping her hips, Zevran angled their bodies. "And that is what I shall give you, and more."

He thrust into her again, this time with more vigour, and Glenn cried out once more, her back arching harshly and her legs wrapping tighter around him. He continued to move within her, pulling almost all the way out before pounding back into her.

Their love-making could now easily be heard throughout the whole camp, her cries of ecstasy mixing with his own barely-restrained ones. Lust-filled kisses would occasionally be shared, rough and passionate, almost rough enough to leave bruises.

Glenn had expected for their joining to be pleasurable, to say in the least, but she was not prepared for the torrents of ecstasy that now overwhelmed her. It blurred her mind, made her almost unable to think. She just needed to _feel_ ; his skin as it slid against her own, his breath against her ear, his deft hands caressing her body, her soft breasts, the small of her back, her beautifully round backside. Every movement was to bring her closer, and she didn't even mind in the slightest.

It wasn't long before she felt that blazing heat growing within her once more, coiling, spreading, ready to burst. "Zevran..." she gasped. "I think..."

He kissed her neck. "I know, _mi corazon_."

The Antivan quickened his pace, rendering Glenn unable to control the noises she now made. The flames were becoming almost unbearably hot, her whole body ablaze with lust and passion. She wanted, _needed_ , release, to be pushed over that glorious edge, to feel pure ecstasy.

It wasn't until Zevran brought his hand between them, rubbing at the sensitive nub above her entrance, that the flames finally burst. Her voiced raised, her lover's name on her lips. Her body shook uncontrollably from her climax, moaning into his shoulder as she clasped tightly to his back.

His thrusts became sporadic, uneven and almost messy, his own climax nearing. A string of Antivan curses flowed from his mouth, most of which Glenn was unable to understand, her name occasionally being spoken. With a strangled cry, his body stiffened and quivered, his warm seed spilling inside of her.

His arms shook from the effort of holding himself up: he did not wish to smother the Warden. She was strong, but her climax still lingered and he was fairly heavy. She needed to breathe.

Their chests rose and fell in almost perfect synchronization, their breath mingling with each other's. disentangling her limbs from his body, Glenn fell limp underneath him. She felt him slide out of her, then, and he set himself at her side.

She turned so she was facing him, kissing him tenderly. "That was... Zev, that was beyond words."

The Crow chuckled and kissed her in return. "I promised you pleasure, did I not?"

"Yes," she breathed. "And... you kept true to it. And more."

She held him close to her, nuzzling into his chest with a contented sigh, and Zevran couldn't help but feel... uncomfortable. Whenever he was with a lover, he didn't ever spend the night. That was and easy way to create a romantic form of attraction. And this... seemed romantic.

But it is nice, he thought. The way she curled into him, the small, satisfied smile on her lips (now swollen from their passionate kissing). Perhaps there was nothing wrong with spending a single evening with his lover.

Just as long as things did not go beyond that.


End file.
